Strip Poker
by Mitsumichi
Summary: Jim opened an eye with difficulty, only to see Spock, asleep next to him, with a perfect relaxed face. What the heck happened ! Oh yeah... It all began with a strip poker game last evening...


Hello everyone!

I hope you'll all enjoy this small fanfiction! English is not my native language but I had help from my super bêta, so you shouldn't find a lot of mistakes... However, if you do, feel free to let me know! :)

And I use some Vulcan words in this fanfiction, if you don't speak Vulcan fluently (neither do I), you'll find the translation at the end. ;)

Disclaimers :

The main characters used in this fanfiction are characters from the Star Trek universe, I don't own them and I don't make any profit with this story.

I want to thanks my bêta, Sahrgal, for helping me so much on this project !

And finally, I couldn't find the author of the cover picture... But it's a picture that I love a lot! I hope the person who draw this won't mind me using it as a cover, but if it's the case just let me know and I'll change it right away!

Enjoy!

* * *

"Hey Jim! You coming?" asked a friend of Jim's from the Academy, sitting at a table at the other end of the room.

"Of course! I'm in! Sorry Scotty, Uhura, Spock, I gotta go!" Jim walked away a few meters before turning back with a frown. "Actually, do you want to play with us, Spock ? I'm sure you would be damn good at this…" Spock raised an eyebrow skeptically.

"What kind of game is it, Captain?"

"I told you to call me Jim when we are in the mess for the millionth time… And it's a very interesting game for a Vulcan, as you're supposed to stay poker faced the entire time. You need to read the face, the expressions and the small movements of your opponent in order to determine their hand."

"To determine their hand?" Spock seemed confused.

"Yeah, it's an expression. It means to determine which cards they have in their hand. Then, you take a bet, based on what you've observed."

"It's strictly prohibited to gamble in a Starfleet ship…" Spock cautioned.

"I know, that's why we don't play regular poker, but strip poker…" Jim had a strange smile. "We don't bet money, but if you lose, you have a take off a piece of clothing."

"I am not sure that I will take a liking to this game…"

"Come on, Spock! You need to try to determine of you like it or not… And I'm sure you will crush everyone, it's really a game made for Vulcans… Also, it's a good way to study human expressions and such."

Spock seemed to hesitate but finally followed the Captain, who was grinning like an idiot.

They sat at a table with Jim's friend, John Barrett, and a human woman called Anna Galvin. They spent a few minutes explaining the rules more precisely before dealing the cards.

"Oh, and there is another rule, Spock. Everyone drinks booze while playing, it makes it way more interesting…" said Jim, still displaying a wicked grin.

"I am not sure that it is a good idea Captain…"

"It is. We need to take breaks one in a while. This is a five-years mission… Moreover, as I already said, booze makes everything more interesting. Just try it, Spock."

* * *

After a few games, Spock was beginning to get the hang of it. He lost once because of his lack of experience and he had to take off one of his socks but it was indeed a game made for Vulcans. Jim had already lost both of his socks.

"I don't know why, but it's not my night guys; I'm so unlucky…" he whined while picking a card.

"Yeah, yeah, right. You always say that," answered the girl, smiling, " but there are only two possibilities, either you suck at this game, or you just like taking you clothes off and you need an excuse…"

"Shit, I've been found out!" Jim laughed before refilling his glass and Spock's.

It was already the fourth and it was strong alcohol. Spock was beginning to see the signs of intoxication in the Captain, but he didn't say anything. Maybe it was true that Jim needed a break from time to time.

* * *

"It's the end for you Kirk," said the woman, with a grin.

"Fuck…" he answered, smiling before taking off his shirt, " I think all of you are cheating to see me naked." To prove his point the Captain got on his feet and began to run a hand on the bare skin of his torso. "You like it huh?" he asked while laughing hysterically, "Look at Spock. He's mesmerized." Spock had to admit that his eyes lingered on his Captain's skin a bit more than necessary. He wanted to reply something smart but couldn't find the right words.

"Not at all," he simply said, "I do not understand the purpose of the perdant having to remove his clothes."

"It's more funny that way!" replied Jim right away.

"It allows room for embarrassment."

"It spices up the game and it's an interesting game to play with your crush," Jim replied, staring at him for a while.

Spock stared too. The alcohol was beginning to have an effect on him. His head was spinning a bit and logic was not his priority anymore. To beat Jim again and end the game seemed to be of far more importance.

* * *

"That's it. You lost."

"Noooooo!" answered Jim with a chuckle. " Well, well… So it's time to take my pants off…"

"Oh no, for fuck's sake! Don't do that!" said the woman, somewhere between horrified and amused.

"But it's the rule…" answered Jim with a smile, seeming the least embarrassed of the group.

"Yes, but there are still many people in the mess… I believe we could make an exception to the rule. Not everyone wishes to see your nude form," replied Spock.

"Not everyone… But do you?" asked Jim while laughing. Spock shook his head, trying to keep his face blank.

"I think that too much alcohol is the problem… Spock, can you bring Jim back to his room and take care of him?" asked John, Jim's friend.

"Of course, it is my duty as his First Officer."

Spock picked up the clothes on the ground before taking Jim by the waist to prevent both of them from falling. They made their way through the ship, stumbling a little, before reaching the Captain's quarters.

"Come on Spock, get in. I will give you something to prevent your massive hangover tomorrow."

"I doubt I will have a handover tomorrow," but the Commander still followed his Captain inside.

"Yeah right… It's hangover and not handover. Here, drink this," Jim handed a drink over, grinning like a fool, "You need to drink it all at once." Spock found his smile a bit strange but did as he was told. Then he looked at his glass for a moment before stating :

"That was alcohol."

"Yes, it was. You know what humans say: Fight fire with fire!"

"That is completely and utterly illogical," answered Spock while drinking another glass.

"Computer, music on! Volume up!" Jim asked while laughing. Then he began to move around the place in rhythm, eyes closed, in what Spock believed was called a "dance". And he was still half naked… The Commander couldn't help but stare, his mind clouded by alcohol and his eyes drowned by the bare skin exposed in such a lustful manner.

But the Captain was quite drunk too and had difficulty staying balanced. As a result, he finally tripped over. Spock tried to catch him, but wasn't steady himself so they fell over each other. The Captain was still giggling, lying flat on top of Spock. The Vulcan made a mental note that drunk Jim was really keen on smiling, laughing, chuckling and giggling… he hadn't stopped since they began to drink. Jim began to move a bit, trying to use his forearm to lift his head. They looked at each other for a minute without a word before Spock broke the silence.

Jim, I believe I'm currently feeling your erection pressing against my thigh."

"Yeah, that's true," the man replied, " And what are you gonna do?" Spock stared at him for a moment, with no idea of what to do or respond. "Does that bother you?" asked Jim, still looking straight at him.

"No…" answered Spock truthfully.

"Well, that's good… Because it's not ready to stop… And I'm not coming off you either."

Spock opened his mouth, without speaking for a bit, looking completely confused.

"Why?" he finally said.

"Why? Because I actually thought that you were damn sexy from the first time I saw you at the Academy. And you're in my room. And I'm naked. And we are drunk, lying on top of each other. And I haven't gotten laid for what seems ages… Fucking five-year mission…"

"You are attempting to say that you're willing to engage in coitus with me?"

"I'm trying to say : Fuck me. Hard."

Spock gaped at Jim, wearing a dumbfounded expression. His mind, impregnated by alcohol, struggled to deal with what the Captain was saying. "That would be unwise," he finally said, "The chain of command would be compromised as I am your subordinate."

"Maybe it's unwise, but think about it for a minute. If you say no, I'm going to find anyone willing on this ship and have _him_ fuck me. Then the chain of command will really be compromised… But if it's with you, on the contrary, it will be okay."

"Why would it be okay with me?"

"Spock, are you going to treat me differently on duty if we sleep together right now? Will you let your private life influence you during work?"

"No."

"See? And for myself, I'm already compromised, so sleeping with you won't make any difference."

"What do mean 'already compromised'?" Jim left out a sigh before dropping his head next to Spock, so that the Vulcan couldn't see his face.

"I mean that I might like you a bit too much. Like I said, I've always found you really attractive. And was planning on making a move on you before this Nero mess. However you've become my First Officer so I dropped the idea, but I couldn't keep you out of my mind. The more I knew about you and the more attracted I became… At first, I thought that it was okay, that I could ignore it… But turned out that I can't… I'm already compromised, I can't let you go. So sleeping with you won't make a difference. You can't stop me from loving you anyway."

"I see…" replied Spock before falling silent for a moment. "Perhaps you are correct. Perhaps engaging with you could be the logical thing to do. The best for the chain of command and the ship, considering that you cannot be abstinent for five years."

Jim raised his head, looking at him with a surprised face. Spock smiled. Actually smiled. It was small, but it was there.

"It's settled then?" asked Jim.

Spock nodded and the Captain immediately crushed their lips together. They enjoyed the taste of each other lips for a few minutes before Spock broke the kiss.

"You are wrong about something by the way. I think that I may also be already "compromised"… When I saw you... in the warp core… I thought I was dying too… I could not stop feeling and I became maddened the moment your eyes lost their focus… If I didn't have the hope that Dr. McCoy would succeed in waking you up, I would have gone insane… I don't think I will be able to let you go either."

Spock looked into Jim's eyes just to see a single tear running down his Captain's cheek. But the blue eyes were shining with bewilderment and joy. They kissed once more. It was sweet but it soon became heated. Spock rolled them over, before grabbing his Captain gently and throwing him on the mattress. Jim giggled and grabbed Spock, dragging the Vulcan with him. He took his First Officer's hand, slightly brushing their fingertips together. Spock growled a bit, surprising himself and Jim. The Captain chuckled.

"I knew that Vulcans kissed with their hands, but I didn't think that it would have such an effect."

Jim took one of Spock's hands in his own before slowly taking it to his mouth, never breaking eye contact with his Commander. He tentatively tried to lick one of the fingers and won a gasp. Then he swallowed and licked two fingers in an obscene parody, a naughty look on his face. Spock's reaction was really… interesting. He began to pant heavily, his face flushed, eyes closed.

"Jim… Jim… Stop it," he all but begged, having a hard time speaking.

"Why should I?" asked the Captain with a smile, sucking his middle finger intently.

"Can't keep my shields up with you doing that," Spock breathed.

"Shields?"

"Telepathic shields."

"Well, it seems interesting… If you can't keep up now you won't be able to maintain it when we will begin to be serious… So isn't it better to drop it already?"

Spock pondered the blonde's words for a moment, well at least tried to. He finally gave up, and as soon as he lowered his shields, their minds rushed together, being irremediably drawn to each other. Jim couldn't help but whine when he felt the effect his licking had on Spock. The pleasure was far more intense than anticipated. Jim became even more eager, moaning without restrain, causing Spock to lose his mind more and more. Jim thought for a moment that he would come like that, only by licking the fingers of his new lover, but Spock had decided otherwise.

"Enough!" he growled before retrieving his hand, pinning Jim down and attacking his mouth and neck. Jim could feel the dominating aura and the cloud of lust that had invaded Spock's mind, and he found he liked it. Very much. The Vulcan was currently sucking the sensitive skin of his neck to the point of bruising it, while groping his pants. Soon the offending cloth was removed and Jim was left totally naked when Spock was still entirely clothed, except for one of his socks obviously. It was a bit embarrassing and a lot frustrating… Spock must have read his mind, because he looked at him for a moment before rapidly and methodically removing all his clothes. Jim took a few seconds to stare at his length, big, swollen and green. Very promising. Spock smirked at his thoughts.

"Coat my fingers," he ordered, putting his right hand in front of Jim's face. The blonde didn't think twice about it and immediately began to suck the fingers, enjoying again Spock's pleasure through the meld. Jim gasped and almost choked when Spock took his erection in mouth. The pleasure was already way too much.

"Oh my God… Oh my God… Spock…"

 _Jim_ … Spock moaned in their shared minds. Finally, Spock retrieved his hand and Jim moaned painfully at the loss. Spock slipped two wet fingers in Jim's entrance, and the boy tensed a bit in discomfort. The Vulcan immediately sent appeasing waves in their link, causing Jim to slowly relax. The pain was readily forgotten. Spock was still teasing his cock with his raspy tongue and Jim could feel the pleasure the Vulcan felt at putting his incredibly sensitive fingers in his hole. The Commander prepared him thoroughly, loosening him up for as long as necessary, never forgetting to hit his prostate whenever he could.

 _Stop it… Enough… I'm gonna come right now if you don't stop, Spock_ _,_ Jim thought after a while. "I want you in me. Now," he added out loud.

Spock stopped licking his cock and removed his fingers, Jim shivered at the lost of sensations. The Captain could sense the animalistic lust and hunger of his First Officer, but another sentiment, sweet and tender, was also overflowing in their minds. Spock kissed him for a minute without doing anything else and Jim whined. Then, he sensed Spock settled between his legs and slowly penetrating him. He was big. Jim's pain diffused through their meld, but was compensated by Spock's pleasure. The Vulcan began to kiss his lover tenderly, waiting for him adjust, knowing exactly what he was feeling. Jim concentrated on breathing regularly and relaxing, but it was difficult to do so with Spock kissing him constantly. The Captain draped his arm around his First Officer torso, hugging him tightly for a while. Spock didn't stop kissing him and Jim laughed.

 _What is it ?_ asked Spock.

"Can't believe we are really doing it," Jim responded with wonder.

"Regretting it?" Spock said with a smirk, knowing perfectly that it wasn't the case, and initiating the first movement. Jim moaned loudly and it took him some time to clear his head enough to respond.

 _The only thing that I regret is that I didn't get to suck your cock… It's something I'm really good at_ _._

I don't have a single doubt about that… I will verify later… - Spock responded with a smile before moving again.

Soon, their movements became frantic. Jim couldn't stop moaning, completely overwhelmed by the combination of his and Spock's pleasure. The Vulcan was growling. What seemed, even remotely, like a logical thought had completely left his mind. There was only Jim, his eyes clouded by pleasure, his erotic sounds, his incredibly tight ass and their tangled minds.

 _Mine… Mine… T'nash-veh!_ Spock repeated desperately in their mind.

 _Ha… Veling… Yours_ _,_ answered Jim, without thinking, letting the Vulcan inside his mind without any restrain, the last barriers to his most hidden secrets falling.

Spock was everywhere at the same time.

"Ashaya…" whispered the Vulcan, intertwining their hands, looking into his eyes desperately.

"Spock… Spock… Taluhk nash-veh…" whined Jim, not knowing anymore if he was stating his own thoughts or Spock's, everything spinning in his head.

 _Taluhk nash-veh k'dular…_ \- Spock responded before crashing their lips together. Jim cried out while coming between their bodies, only one second after, Spock came inside him with a loud growl.

They both fell onto the mattress, panting heavily and trying to regain consciousness. They stayed that way for a few minutes, their minds and bodies still completely entangled. Spock finally moved and got out, causing Jim to groan slightly. The man immediately put his arms around the Vulcan, not wanting to let him go.

 _Not going anywhere_ , Spock stated in his mind.

"Mhh…" replied Jim against the Vulcan's skin, satisfied with the response.

Spock proceeded to lick his ears and neck gently, hugging him and rolling over to have Jim lying on top of him. They stayed like this for long minutes. Then Jim tried to stand up, in order to clean them, but a strong grip kept him in Spock's arms. Jim was surprised and happy to discover how Spock was clingy after sex. He chuckled and kissed his lover's chest.

"A bit needy huh?" he said with a smile.

"You will learn that Vulcans are exceptionally possessive."

 _Possessiveness isn't really logical, is it?_ Jim thought.

"It is very logical. Now we share the same mind. I know your secrets, your memories, your weak points and you know mine. That is why I should not let you go. At least that is how Vulcans rationalized it… _But personally, I_ _believe_ _that loving you is reason enough not to let you go, ashaya… Must be my human part_ _,_ Spock smiled that tiny smile, still hugging him.

"Love you too Spock… - mumbled Jim.

"I know."

* * *

T'nash-veh = Mine

Ha = Yes

Veling = Of course

Ashaya = My love (an affectionate way to call his/her bondmate)

Taluhk nash-veh = I love you (declaration of love between bondmates)

* * *

I hope you liked it!  
If you have any advice or comment, feel free to write a small review, I'll greatly appreciate it!  
Thank you for reading! :)


End file.
